


The Hands Are Dealt

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Series: Games of the Heart [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pining, Poker Nights, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Unrequited Love, there is very mild hinting at some level of McKirk but it is not the focus, this is mostly just Bones being concerned for his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: As a follow-on to 'A Perfect Match' I decided to try and take a peek at how Jim's actions appear to a (slightly) more impartial party than Spock himself.Bones being concerned for Jim, because he, at least, can tell that Jim is head over heels for his First Officer.





	The Hands Are Dealt

“So,” Bones said, cautiously, half-way through dealing out their cards. “You’ve been spending a great deal of time with Spock lately.”

“He is my friend, Bones. He’s good company; which you might know if you talked to him in something other than gripes and insults.” Jim smiled, in a way that reassured Bones that he was simply teasing.

“Course I know. He’s a good sort, even if he’s a series of logic gates that break when he’s experiencing an emotion. Don’t tell him I said that,” Bones dealt the last card, then smirked. “Well, you can tell him the last bit. I’ve been waiting to use that one, but he’s got better about using quips to break out of logic-loops. God help me.”

“I’m sure he already knows that you estimate him highly.” Jim was, it seemed, in the mood to tease in order to evade the point of the matter.

“Alright, no need to rub it in. I’m hoping to keep our arguments, truth be told. But, conflicts and verbal sparring aside, Jim, I gotta ask this. Is he treating you right?” Bones asked. “Not that I’d expect anything bad from him, but-”

“What makes you ask, Bones? Do you - you don’t think he’s found out my feelings, do you? Is that why you’re asking?” Jim asked, and Bones’ heart sank like a stone.

“You mean he doesn’t? You two are playing chess weekly, what am I supposed to think? Ain’t my fault I thought it’d be in character for you two to date over a damn board game.”

“Spock plays chess, and wanted to spend some time with me. Honing strategy together is an honoured technique to improve performance as a team.” Jim sounded like he was reciting Spock word-for-word.

“That oblivious, cold, unfeeling bastard!” Bones snapped, his fingers trembling with suppressed rage. “Bad enough you’re pining after him, without him asking for time spent in such a cowardly way, skimping out on the emotions as are damn well right there for him to see if he didn’t keep his eyes wilfully blind to ‘em!” He took a deep breath, to calm himself and keep his voice down. “He offers scraps of his time, an’ you come running. He’s got you twisted round his green-tinged pinky and he don’t got a clue. And the worst part of it all, Jim, is that he only does this because you let him. God knows he ain’t intending to tear your heart in two, he probably forgets you even have one half the time.”

“It’s not like that, Bones.” Jim said, his tone so gentle it made Bones want to punch something.

“Fine. Tell me what it  _ is _ like, and I’ll consider believing you. And not skinning his emotionless hide.” Bones crossed his arms, and eyed Jim expectantly.

“This isn’t pining.” Jim frowned when Bones looked askance at him. “This is me, taking the time I can spend with someone I love. He doesn’t have to give back anything more than he’s comfortable with. I’m happy with the pieces of him he’s content to offer.” 

Jim looked up at Bones, and the earnest, genuine look in his eyes was like a physical blow. “I’ll never press, and if he never loves me back, then at least I can say that I never turned him down for anything I was happy to give him. At least I’ll have those memories, Bones. Because spending time with him - with anyone you love - irrespective of if they return what you feel? It’s a gift.” 

Bones knew, instantly, that Jim truly meant every word of what he said.

“Christ. Did ya read the definition of altruism and decide you wanted ‘em to stick your name in after it?”

“Bones-” Jim began.   
  
“I’m serious, Jim.” Bones interrupted. 

“So am I!”   
  
“Dammit, man! Don’t you see how unhealthy it is?” Bones broke off, sighed. He didn’t want to be harsh, but Jim was his friend, and his friend was hurting. It went against every instinct in his body to leave something like that be. “As your doctor, I want that on record.”   
  
“What about as my friend?” Jim asked, softly enough Bones wondered if whispers could kill.

He had to make a choice. He could press, use his position in Jim’s life as confidante and friend to try and change him, make him take back his vulnerability and pack himself up into a defensive shell, like Bones himself. 

Or he could follow Jim’s example. He could accept that there were some things, some people and feelings and situations, that fell outside of his control. Let Jim handle this his own way, and be there whenever he was needed, support him as his closest friend should. He knew which path would be harder; he also knew taking the easy route would be a betrayal of everything that made Jim, well, Jim.

If he was swearing wildly at himself in his own head while he collected himself to answer, that business was entirely his own.

“I reckon it’s time I broke out another bottle of my good bourbon.”

“Thank you, Bones.” Jim’s relief was palpable, and his decision felt instantly affirmed. He managed a grin, twisted just a touch with bitter sympathy.   
  
“The hell are you thanking me for? I ain’t helping you. I got an excuse for a good drink in good company, nothing more.” He might be trying to preserve Jim’s lack of prickly layers, but that said nothing about him redrawing his own.

“Of course.” Jim smiled, projected that infuriating aura of appreciation that showed Bones just how swiftly his protective shell was rendered transparent to his best friend. “Thank you,” Jim said. “For understanding.”

“Don’t misunderstand me, Jim. I haven’t a clue why you’re doing this to yourself. But, I figure, spending some time with two good friends,” Here, he gestured to the glass he poured out. “Might help you some.”

“As I said, Bones.” Jim took the glass.

“Quit treating me like a bleeding heart, kid. I say what I say and I do what I do. Ain’t no call to go thanking folk for doing as they may.” Bones settled into his seat, taking a sip of bourbon.

“I’ll thank you when I please, Bones.” Jim said, hiding a reassurance behind the joke. “Best friend’s prerogative, I’m afraid.”

“I’ll give you best friend’s prerogative.” Bones growled, wearing his personna like a cloak. “I dealt your hand. You, me, poker. Now. I’m takin’ you down. This is poker night, not ships counselling.”   


Jim laughed, the sound lighting the room up with the mirth that Bones was so worried might be crushed. Despite the position Jim found himself in - hopelessly loving a Vulcan; he radiated a feeling of satisfaction. A sense that all was well with the world, and that time with Bones was time well spent.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I hope this little sequel is something y'all enjoy! Not sure if it's what you wanted from a sequel, but hopefully it's okay by you my darlin's <3
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos make my heart sing with joy and my dark soul rejoice ;)


End file.
